La Sacerdotisa y el Guerrero
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Se dice que ambos han estado en el Santuario casi desde su nacimiento. Solo tardaron unos cuantos días en llevarlos hasta la estatua de Athena, pero ¿Dónde se encontraron Saga y Kanon antes de estar en el santuario? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí los hermanos que marcaron una generación?


Shion sonrió al ver a una cabecita peliazul escabullirse entre las cobijas, mientras la otra se quitaba con brusquedad el manto que lo cubría y se acercaba más a su hermano. El patriarca se acercó una vez mas y lo acobijo acariciando después el cabello de uno de los gemelos. Estaba de acuerdo que la noche era calurosa, pero no podía permitir que el niño se enfermara, ya tenían demasiado con evitar los accidentes en el día.

—Buenas noches Saga, buenas noches Kanon. – susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

Camino de nuevo hacia la azotea donde habían compartido una cena especial con los niños. Los restos del pastel ya habían sido retirados y la mesa donde usualmente tomaba té, estaba tan pulcra como de costumbre. Debía averiguar quien había sido la doncella que les ayudo a los gemelos a preparar su propia fiesta de cumpleaños para agradecerle.

Había sido solo un pequeño detalle. Una torta compartida entre los tres antes de dormir pero para él había significado mucho que lo incluyeran y sabía que para los niños aquel cumpleaños también era especial. _Cinco años_, se dijo en un suspiro. Era poco tiempo aunque parecía que siempre habían estado ahí, llenando de risas los lugares donde pasaban. Y pensar que pronto comenzarían sus entrenamientos.

Solo cinco personas, incluyéndose, sabían como los gemelos habían llegado hasta él santuario y contaba con la absoluta certeza que ninguno contaría su historia. Su futuro maestro, Géminis, la conocía más por motivos de casualidad. Parecía tener el don de estar siempre en el lugar y momento menos oportuno. Escorpio, se había alejado de los niños cuando empezaron a crecer y no pensaba que eso cambiara. En cambio Capricornio se había auto declarado su guardián invisible, protegiéndolos siempre que podía aunque los niños solo habían intercambiado con él un par de palabras. Los entendía a ambos: Uno aun no se sentía traicionado, mientras él otro buscaba redimirse. El sin embargo no podía hacer más que observar desde la lejanía. Ya había aconsejado a sus caballeros, pero era la decisión de ellos cambiar y seguir adelante.

Evitaba pensar en las decisiones equivocadas que hicieron de la llegada de los gemelos algo trágico y dramático, pero noches como esas tan cercanas al acontecimiento le era imposible. El santuario entero parecía haber superado la supuesta traición y ya casi nadie la recordaba. Lo agradecía tanto, así nadie los podría asociar a los gemelos. Sus ojos recorrieron los terrenos de la diosa de la Sabiduría deteniéndose en el tejado de la quinta casa, Leo. Suspiro una vez mas aquella noche y cerrando los ojos dejo que los recuerdos inundaran su mente…

—_—_—

La voz del patriarca hacia eco en aquella majestuosa habitación decorada con las más exquisitas obra de arte, dedicadas a la diosa de la sabiduría, mientras los colores delicados y elegantes le daban vida. Pero nada de aquello parecía impresionar a los tres hombres que se encontraban ahí reunidos. Uno de ellos había caminado por ese mármol por mas años de los que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, para los otros dos había sido su patio de juegos.

Ambos iban investidos en oro desde sus hombros hasta sus pies, símbolo que ninguno era superior al otro. Ambos estaban hincados frente al mayor, signo de su completa obediencia y lealtad no solo al patriarca, sino principalmente a su Diosa. A Athena.

El pelipurpura intentaba poner su mayor atención al reporte que daban, sin embargo sus ojos se perdían a cada momento en el peliazul a su lado. El fleco de su cabello le ocultaba la mirada y los pensamientos que su compañero de orden podía tener, y su actitud era demasiado regia a la normal. No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, la verdad era que hacia meses su compañero había cambiado drásticamente su actitud y aquello lo desconcertaba al igual que a todo el santuario.

Un súbito movimiento de su igual lo regreso a la realidad.

—Este es el pergamino que la sacerdotisa ha dado. — El caballero se puso de pie y extendió un rollo de aquel viejo pergamino. — ha dicho que debe interpretarlo con los designios de las estrellas; para ella será imposible ya que no posee tal capacidad.

El patriarca asintió y lo tomo, aquello seria un secreto más del Star Hill.

—Entonces puedo decir que su misión en Delfos ha concluido. Respecto a la reencarnación de Apolo, ¿hay alguna noticia, Damián?

El pelipurpura se sobresalto y de inmediato poso su mirada en su compañero. No encontró la mirada gris burlona, como esperaba, sino una completamente seria.

—No, excelencia. Por lo que pude averiguar la única persona capaz de liberar el sello que el mismo dios uso es la sacerdotisa y no lo hará a menos que Apolo lo diga. Pero creo que no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos, a Apolo no le ha interesado gobernar la tierra.

—Pero si el colosal cosmos de un dios se libera de esa manera es posible que despierte a otros dioses que se encuentran dormidos y que no son partidarios de Athena.

No era necesario que Shion lo dijera directamente para saber que la principal amenaza para la orden era el dios más sanguinario de todos y el que deseaba matar a Athena más que nada en todo el universo. Haber perdido el paradero de Ares era un error que debía solucionarse de inmediato.

—Pueden retirarse.

Los caballeros dieron una última reverencia a su mayor. Damián comenzó con su disimulada inspección del caballero de Leo en completo silencio.

—¿Que tanto me ves? Lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo. — El caballero de Leo encaro a Damián antes de comenzar el deceso a la casa de Piscis. El pelipurpura se detuvo de golpe, mirando con incredulidad a su compañero.

—¿Qué demonios insinúas Aniketos? ¡Jamás me vuelvo a preocupar por ti! — indignado el caballero de Escorpio siguió, pasando de largo al peliazul. Sin embargo, Aniketos no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo tan fácilmente.

—¿Y porque deberías estar preocupado por mi? — dijo con fingida calma, caminando detrás de Damián, que se detuvo antes de entrar al templo de Piscis, elevando levemente su cosmos para anunciar su paso.

—Porque estas actuando… raro. — Damián voltio hacia su amigo, aquellas muecas que parecían burlarse del mundo volvían a aparecer en el rostro del peliazul, mezcladas con una morbosa curiosidad. Aniketos elevo una de sus cejas ante aquella respuesta, intrigado. — no eras así… — agrego señalándolo todo el cuerpo del caballero. — toda esa semana en Delfos estuviste raro.

—Y lo dice alguien que espera tener autorización para cruzar una casa que esta vacía.

Aniketos se interno en el templo, con el caballero de Escorpio bufando a sus espaldas y sin la menor intención de ocultar lo mucho que eso le divertía.

.

.

.

Era difícil creer que ya habían pasado siete mese desde ese día y que ahora todo luciera tan diferente para el guardián de la quinta casa.

La sacerdotisa de Apolo había desaparecido poco después de terminar su misión y tanto él, como Escorpio eran los principales sospechosos ante la orden de Apolo y aunque el Patriarca decía confiar en ellos, ninguno de los dos podía permanecer fuera por un día completo. Era simplemente molesto.

El peliazul se revolvió incomodo, sentado contra los grandes leones que custodiaban la entrada de su templo y oculto de los transeúntes, ¿Debía considerar aquello como un insulto?

Paso una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo sin querer, mientras pensaba en el último día que había visto a la pitonisa.

La grácil figura se las había ingeniado para ignorar el abrazo que la mantenía contra su pecho y había logrado susurrarle la noticia más impactante de su vida.

Aniketos sonrió al recordarla, estaba seguro de la promesa que le hizo ese día y tenia todas sus intensiones en cumplirla.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz? – Por el rabillo del ojo, observo al caballero de Capricornio apoyado en el león de piedra y con su vista fija en el horizonte. Oculto la sorpresa que el árabe le había dado y negó con su cabeza. Mas para alejar sus pensamientos que para darle una respuesta. – Suponía que no era por ver como se humillan los unos a los otros en el coliseo.

—Lo dices como si a ti no te gustara hacerlo. – le reprocho.

Ciro de Capricornio soltó una risa estridente.

—Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido. – murmuro Aniketos, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por su amigo.

—Que te puedo decir, nosotros ofrecemos un buen espectáculo. – El moreno se encogió de hombros y volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa. – Y justamente es lo que te venia a proponer.

El peliazul se levanto con parsimonia y paso su vista por las casas zodiacales de Cáncer a Aries, meditando sobre sus propios planes.

—No lo se, tengo cosas que hacer dentro del templo. – respondió al voltearse y verlo de frente. Ciro elevo una de sus pobladas cejas, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—Hace meses que no practicas con nadie, ¿Será que ya estas oxidado Leo?

—No exageres, solo han pasado un par de semanas y he tenido mucho que hacer en mi templo.

—¿Un par de semanas que nos han llevado desde Febrero hasta finales de Mayo? – Ciro lo tomo del hombro, llevándolo escaleras abajo. – Damián ya nos espera ahí.

No se encontraron a nadie en la escalera zodiacal, sin embargo al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento ambos captaron la atención. Ver un entrenamiento de los caballeros dorados siempre era un espectáculo, mas aun cuando terminaban utilizando sus cosmos, sin embargo eran pocas veces las que eso ocurría sus explosiones de cosmos se sentían por todo el santuario pero casi nunca a la vista de los demás. No obstante, esta vez no solo eran las miradas de curiosidad y expectación, sino que los murmullos mal disimulados se sumaban a cada paso. A Ciro no parecía importarle en lo absoluto pero Leo posaba sus orbes grises en cada persona que tenia intención de hablar, al menos para callarlo por unos segundos.

—¡Por eso no quería venir! – se quejo en vos baja revolviendo su melena azul.

—¿Qué mas querrías? Pareces un fantasma últimamente, que apenas y se deja ver.

—No parece que solamente eso dicen. – declaro mirando como tres soldados los volteaban a ver y una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios.

Se introdujeron al coliseo y desde las sobras que le otorgaban las gradas alrededor de este, buscaron un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para practicar. Por donde miraban había parejas de aprendices y guerreros luchando, algunas supervisadas por otra persona que los observaban a unos pasos, los gritos y golpes se mezclaban con el sudor e incluso sangre llegando hasta ellos en un inidentificable barullo. Localizaron un lugar donde unos aprendices se marchaban siendo regañados por su maestro. Caminaron hasta ahí evitando interrumpir en las batallas ajenas.

—¡Ciro! – grito Damián desde las graderías. – Hasta que apareces.

El pelipurpura salto de las gradas hasta caer en la arena y avanzo hasta ellos mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Te he traído un nuevo alfiletero.

—Eso me alegra, no me gusta tener el riesgo de perder mi brazo cada ves que uso mi aguja escarlata.

Damián río llamando la atención de los más cercanos y luego se puso en posición de ataque, retrocediendo su brazo derecho donde la uña escarlata ya se había formado.

—Lo acabo de sacar de su retiro, ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—¡Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera! – los dos aludidos se rieron, mientras él se alejaba unos pasos para posicionarse. – Ya déjate de juegos.

Damián le sonrió con el desafío brillando en sus ojos, colocándose frente a él. Escorpio fue el primero en atacar. Lazando puños en todas direcciones y esquivando la mayoría. No pretendían hacerse daño, solo tentar un poco los reflejos y calentar para los golpes verdaderos. A menudo uno ganaba terreno, para luego encontrarse defendiendo y retrocediendo. No había duda de la igualdad de ambos, aunque también se conocían lo suficiente para poder predecir las tácticas del contrario.

—Es suficiente de juegos ¿no? – pregunto Damián golpeando con su pierna los brazos cruzados frente al pecho de Aniketos.

—Siempre tan impaciente. Esa va a ser tu perdición algún día. – El peliazul elevo su cosmos, explotándolo y lanzando al pelipurpura varios metros atrás.

—Supongo que es un si. – río.

Elevo también su cosmos y haciendo uso de su extraordinaria velocidad, corrió hasta Aniketos asestándole un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen.

—Lo siento, creo que aun no estas preparado. – se burlo. Los guerreros más cercanos detuvieron sus asuntos y miran boquiabierta al peliazul sosteniéndose el estomago.

Los ojos grises se afilaron y lanzando maldiciones internas hacia el escorpión, Aniketos respondió con la misma velocidad. La batalla se convirtió en un borrón para la mayoría de los espectadores que no estaban acostumbrados a tal velocidad, solo pudiendo detectar a los guerreros en los momentos que se separaban.

Con su mano izquierda, Damián detuvo un puño que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Al ver sobre el hombro de Aniketos frunció el seño.

—Tu mejor amigo se acerca, Ketos. – murmuro con disgusto, parando la batalla. Leo miro sobre su hombro como el caballero de Géminis se acercaba a ellos.

—_Vámonos—_ Ciro hablo por medio de sus cosmos y los dos solo supieron asentir. Aniketos había escuchado del problema entre Damián y el caballero de Géminis, solo habían pasado unos días de la disputa en la que Shion, el patriarca, tuvo que intervenir y sabia que los ánimos de su amigo por clavarle todas las agujas escarlatas revivirían a las primeras frases acidas que lanzara el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué la prisa, Aniketos? – dijo Géminis con fingida amabilidad, haciendo detener al guardián de Leo. Damián gruño por lo bajo.

—Tengo deberes que cumplir. — respondió, mirándolo sobre su hombro. — Vamos Damián.

—Vaya Escorpio, si no es Ciro es Aniketos quien te da ordenes.

Leo sintió a su amigo tensarse junto a él, inmediatamente coloco una mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarlo, giro sobre sus talones clavando sus ojos en los amatistas de Géminis.

—No digas estupideces, sabes que nadie, aparte de la señora Athena y el gran patriarca, esta en disposición de ordenarle nada a un caballero dorado. Ni siquiera otro del mismo rango se atrevería.

—Teóricamente es así. Pero en la práctica siempre alguien debe evitar que el pequeño escorpión dorado sea pisoteado.

Odysseus elevo levemente la voz, asegurándose que los más cercanos escucharan cada palabra, destilando el más puro veneno. Damián quito con brusquedad la mano de Aniketos y se adelanto hasta quedar de frente a Odysseus.

—Sabes que no tengo ningún problema por demostrarte lo contrario.

—No tiene caso. – Odysseus poso su mirada amatista con desdén en Damián. – pierdes incluso antes de haber empezado, es demasiado sencillo provocarte.

El octavo guardián hizo un intento por asestarle un golpe en la cara, sin embargo antes de llegar a tocarlo su puño fue detenido. Voltio a su derecha y solo pudo observar la larga cabellera negra de Ciro que le daba la espalda.

—Compórtense a la atura de su rango. Con esta conducta infantil dejan en mal a toda la orden dorada.

Ambos caballeros fruncieron el seño y con una ultima mirada de advertencia hacia Damián. Ciro se retiro, segundos después lo siguió Damián murmurando cosas ininteligibles pero no por eso la tensión en el ambiente disminuyo. Los pocos que habían dejado de entrenar para ver la disputa, regresaron a sus actividades lo antes posibles. No querían ser la causa de enojo de alguno de los dos caballeros dorados que aun se encontraban.

—Leo. – Siseo en un tono de advertencia que no logro amedrentar la severa mirada gris que recibía por parte de Aniketos.

—¿Qué ganas con provocarlo?

—Que se baje de su nube de gloria.

—¿Y piensas que así nos harás un favor a todos? – Leo río y dio un paso hacia atrás. – Te aviso que la amabilidad no va contigo, Odysseus.

Giro sobre sus talones con la intención de volver a su templo. La relación de ambos no era tan mala como la que sostenía el pelinegro con Damián, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tantear su paciencia, ambos ya tenían los ánimos caldeados como para quedarse a cruzar palabras.

—¿Y contigo si verdad? Se me olvida que eres tan generoso. – Respondió con saña antes de que se alejara mucho. Aniketos intento ignorarlo, pero las siguientes palabras lo dejaron congelado. – Haznos un favor a todos y di donde se encuentra la pitonisa. De todos modos tarde o temprano la mataran.

—No hay razón por la que yo deba saber donde esta. – sentencio, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—¿En serio? – Alzo una ceja azabache y avanzo hacia el quinto custodio. – ¿Sabes que los rumores que se corren sobre ti son muy curiosos? – le susurro acercándose lo suficiente a él.

Aniketos tenia que darle créditos a Odysseus por buen actor, cualquiera que los mirase dirían que mantenían una conversación casual por la pose despreocupada que tomaba. Siempre y cuando no se percataran de las fulminantes miradas que ninguno de los dos dejaba de lanzar. Él mismo se obligo a relajarse para no dar la impresión inadecuada y que pensaran que aquella conversación lo afectaba.

—Pensé que te considerabas demasiado superior para escuchar a otra persona que no seas tu mismo.

—Generalmente no dicen nada útil, — accedió el geminiano. — pero no puedo negar que se han vuelto muy _divertidos._

Aniketos permaneció en silencio, poco le podía interesar lo que satisficiera la mal sana diversión de Odysseus.

—Vamos me decepciona la poca curiosidad que manifiestas.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan cotilla? Puedes irle a contar a alguien que le interese.

—Entonces iré a Delfos a informarles sobre el cosmos que he sentido en Atenas. – El pánico que creció a pasos agigantados en él y la sensación de vacío que se apodero de su estomago no se manifestaron en su semblante, que seguía tan estoico como si hablaran del clima. No podía permitirle a su cuerpo que le diera a Géminis la respuesta que buscaba. – así quedaran en paz con el santuario ya que según ellos, tu eres la causa por la que se marcho.

—No he dado…

—No me des excusas a mí, pero piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez que quieras darme sermones de tu falsa moralidad. Si se cruza por mi camino no pensare dos veces en matarla; de todos modos esa ha sido la petición de la orden de Apolo. Una traidora no tiene segundas oportunidades.

Géminis pasó junto a él sin dirigirle otra mirada y hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente largo, Leo se permitió exhalar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones. El momento de actuar había llegado, no podía seguir exponiéndola más e internamente dio gracias a Odysseus por su advertencia aunque sabia que esa no era la intención del pelinegro.

—Es hoy o nunca – se dijo mientras subía hacia su templo.

Había organizado las cosas que ocuparía en su habitación, colocándolas en las gavetas y el armario de forma aparentemente casual, para evitar las sospechas en cualquier momento. Lo que iba a hacer no tenia porque parecer algo planeado, al menos así ganaría algo de tiempo antes de que lo descubrieran.

No volvió a bajar de su templo hasta el momento que comenzó su turno de guardia, ya había repasado su plan y solo tendría un par de minutos para ejecutarlo. A las seis en punto llego a la entrada principal que comunicaba el Santuario con el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio y la desviación hacia Atenas. Iba envestido con su armadura, como era de esperar, y todos los guardias de esa zona lo esperaban para recibir instrucciones. Repartió a los caballeros de plata y de bronce en los diferentes puntos de acceso al santuario y en algunas de las mas importantes edificaciones como lo era el comienzo de la escalinata zodiacal, la fuente de Athena y el camino hacia el Star Hill, mientras él se quedaba, junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados en todo el perímetro principal que no estaba resguardado por montañas.

Quince minutos antes de la media noche dejo su puesto y volvió a entrar en la quinta casa. Se deshizo de su armadura con retinencia, dejándola en medio del salón de batallas.

—No puedes acompañarme, lo siento. – le murmuro acariciando la superficie de metal. – Tú perteneces al santuario.

La armadura brillo en respuesta y el cosmos del quinto guardián tirito al compás de ella. Suspiro derrotado, quería a Leo demasiado para dejarla de un día a otro. Tal vez era tonto tener una conexión tan estrecha con una armadura, pero solo él conocía todas las veces que la voluntad propia de la armadura lo había ayudado. Regreso a la entrada principal, ocultándose en las sombras, y espero por que el cambio de turno se diera. Solo contaría con el tiempo en que tardarían la siguiente guardia en doblar el ultimo recodo que daba al camino y no podría usar su cosmos hasta estar fuera del campo de protección que se extendía por el refugio además en sus cálculos no contaba con cargar la caja de Pandora, lo que le quitaba movilidad y aumentaba las probabilidades de verlo de lejos.

Sonrió al ver que los guardias comenzaban a reunirse para marcharse alegando que si su líder se había ido porque ellos no, y así uno por uno camino por el estrecho camino que los llevaría nuevamente a las cabañas sin percatarse que él se encontraba escondido entre las ruinas. Sonrió al saber que había elegido bien a los más holgazanes y al momento que él último se perdió en la oscuridad, él salto al camino y corrió tan rápido como podía. El escarpado camino no era ninguna dificultad, ya que lo había recorrido una infinidad de vez, y dando grandes salto llego hasta el desvió que lo llevaría a Atenas. Quince minutos mas y estaría finalmente en la capital de Grecia solo usaría la velocidad de la luz para cruzar la ultima barrera de guardias apostados permanentemente en el limite de la ciudad.

Se detuvo en el cruce por unos minutos dándose la fuerza para continuar. Desde ese momento seria llamado desertor, tenia que acostumbrarse a eso. No voltio a ver el refugio porque sabia que eso lo destrozaría y Briseida no merecía verlo derrotado.

—Lo siento Athena. – murmuro con voz ronca emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

Llego a la casa que poseía la familia de Briseida en Atenas, al llegar al patio central una de las doncellas llego corriendo hasta él con el rostro pálido y la respiración desembocada.

—¡Señor Aniketos!, es usted. – El caballero la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y después dejo la caja de Pandora en el suelo. – Nos ha dado un gran susto, pensé que podrían ser _ellos._

—Escuche que están cerca de Atenas, pero no te preocupes yo me quedare aquí de ahora en adelante.

La chica le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

—La señora se encuentra dormida en estos momentos, si gusta le puedo preparar algo.

—No te preocupes, iré a verla. No tienes por qué poner esa cara, — río al ver que la chica lo miraba horrorizado y apunto de renegar. – no pretendo despertarla, solo vigilare su sueño. ¿No es eso lo que tú hacías?

—Últimamente tiene muchas visiones. – respondió después de asentir.

—Es sorprendente que no haya perdido el don.

—Si eso es lo que mas me alarma. A ninguna de sus antepasados le ocurrió lo mismo.

—No te aflijas Thyra, Apolo debe tener una razón para eso. Míralo como una bendición más y no como una desgracia.

—Pero es que es tan inusual…

—Si no lo fuera, no seria un milagro. Ahora ve y descansa que yo guardare el sueño de Briseida.

La joven doncella asintió, pero antes de retirarse lo guío hasta la habitación de su señora. Aniketos no pudo evitar sonreír – por no reír. – al notar la retinencia de la chica aun sabiendo que si algo pasaba ella no podría hacer nada mas que alertar. Briseida la había elegido bien.

Camino hasta la cama sin emitir ningún sonido y se quedo contemplándola unos momentos. Sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención para cualquiera era su muy abultado estomago, pero él solo se fijo en su rostro sereno unos cuantos mechones rubios acariciaban su rostro mientras el resto de su cabello se esparcía por las inmaculadas almohadas. Verla a través del dosel blanco la hacia parecer el ser mas divino e inalcanzable. Su aflicción desapareció en ese momento y dejo de pensar en los compañeros que había dejado atrás, su familia era ahora la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Retiro un poco el dosel de chifon y se sentó junto a ella tomando con delicadeza su mano y dándoles pequeñas caricias con su pulgar.

Los parpados de Briseida temblaron dejando ver un destello verde que segundos después brillaban de felicidad.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo.— le susurro. El silencio que los envolvía era cautivador y mágico.

—Preferiría haber estado antes.

—Este es el mejor momento. –Briseida intento levantarse pero él se lo impidió, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Verte así es un como estar en un sueño. No podría pedir nada más para ser feliz.

Aniketos se agacho hasta depositar un dulce besos en sus labios – no mas que un roce. – y luego con parsimonia quito los pocos mechones rubios que reposaban en el rostro de la chica.

—Mañana a esta hora tendrás dos razones más para ser feliz. – le dijo ella reprimiendo una risa.

—¿Dos?

La sacerdotisa hizo un sonido afirmativo y paso sus manos hasta su abdomen acariciándolo con ternura.

—Gemelos.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro asombrado del caballero. Había intentado muchas veces conseguir sorprenderlo, pero el dominio de Aniketos en sus expresiones era magnifico lo que hacia su cara mucho mas graciosa de lo que ya era.

—¿Gemelos...? – repitió en un hilo de voz. – Toda vía me costaba entender la idea de que fuera uno.

—Bueno si te consuela te puedes imaginar mi susto al verlos a los dos. Se parecían tanto a ti que hasta era un poco perturbador.

—Y solo por eso me has dado la noticia de esa manera. – le recrimino al verla demasiado divertida con todo eso.

—Si preferías saberlo hasta mañana que ya estén los dos aquí, lo siento. No debí arruinarte la sorpresa tal ves hasta te desmayabas.

Aniketos gruño, pero como todas las veces, su enojo con ella no duro más de tres segundos. La pitonisa se movió un poco para darle espacio en la cama y ambos se durmieron. Al menos por esa noche no tendrían más preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente Aniketos se levanto desconcertado, escuchaba el ir y venir de las personas al otro lado de la puerta, y el no notar a Briseida a su lado no ayudo en absoluto. En todo el tiempo que había estado en esa casa jamás había escuchado tanto escándalo como en esos momentos. Camino hasta la puerta intentando descifrar lo que decían los murmullos amortiguados que llegaban hasta él, penetro hasta el jardín interno pero ninguna de las doncellas parecía dispuesta a decir nada y sin otro remedio más comenzó a buscar a Briseida o a Thyra para que le diera alguna explicación.

—¡Señor! – exclamo la doncella y solo gracias a sus años de entrenamiento no salto del susto. – al fin a despertado. La señora se encuentra haciendo sus rezos, lamenta no haberlo podido esperar para desayunar.

—No hay problema.— respondió distraído mirando todo el ajetreo en el lugar.

Siguió a Thyra hasta el comedor, percatándose que era mas tarde de lo que el pensaba e intentando descifrar que era lo que ocurría para que las doncellas se comportaran de esa manera. Por lo que el recordaba ese día no había ninguna fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Qué están preparando? – pregunto finalmente después de que le sirvió el desayuno.

—Cuando alguna sacerdotisa da a luz, se espera que él bebe sea capaz de seguir con el legado de su madre y sea un fiel servidor de Apolo, por eso se realizan una serie de ritos antes del nacimiento.

Aniketos frunció los labios y voltio el rostro para que la doncella no notara el desagrado que aquella idea le producía. Esperaba que esos ritos no funcionaran, por nada quería que sus hijos o hijas terminara en la orden del dios del Sol, no porque tenia algo contra el precisamente sino mas bien por su orgullo como servidor de Athena.

Aunque suponía que lo mismo opinaba Briseida si terminaran bajo la protección de una de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones.

—¿Y cuanto duraran los ritos?

—Hasta el anochecer que es cuando esperamos que comience el proceso de labor.

Así que pasaría el día mirado los rituales que se practicaban para él nacimiento de un futuro – dos en este caso. – servidor de Apolo. La idea no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto, ya que el había pensado en pasarlo de otra manera, pero como era de suponer su palabra valía menos que nada para las afanosas chicas. Cuando estaba apunto de soltar el décimo resoplido en lo que llevaba del día, Briseida salió de la habitación en la que realizaba sus plegarias.

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y contemplo su contrariado rostro con una risa contenida, Aniketos rodó los ojos y fingió que no se percataba que ella se acercaba a él.

—Caballero, le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo. Hay ciertos asuntos que es pertinente aclarar. – repitió una de las primeras frases que ambos habían intercambiado al conocerse.

—Dar un paseo con usted es un gusto al que no puedo negarme, sin embargo tratar asuntos importantes es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. – él le siguió el juego contestando exactamente lo mismo que respondió la primera vez.

Se levanto y coloco el brazo de ella sobre el de él, esperando que ella indicara el camino esbozo una sonrisa e intento ignorar el ajetreo que los rodeaba. No le permitiría que se burlara de él por su manía contra los protocolos.

—¿No te molesta saber cuando ocurrirá todo? – pregunto, liberando un poco de su frustración.

—No lo se todo. – respondió sorprendiendo a Aniketos. La modestia no era precisamente lo que la caracterizada. – Solo tengo alguna vaga idea sobre algunas cosas que Apolo cree oportuno que deba saber.

—¿Y entonces porque están tan seguras que nacerán hoy?

Briseida río con fuerza y después lo voltio a ver con una media sonrisa.

—Existen otros métodos además de las visiones para saber algo así, aunque claro mi don ayuda un poco.

Ahí estaba nuevamente la chica que conocía, con su expresión de saber todos los secretos que los demás ni siquiera soñaban con descubrir. Algo que le había molestado al principio. – cuando la usaba contra él. – pero que era sumamente divertido cuando eran otros las victimas en especial Damián que tenia una pobre imitación del gesto pero solo lo hacia en el santuario.

—No puedo creer que quieras torturarme siendo espectador de todo esto. – se quejo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, tomando un pasillo que los llevaría al patio exterior.

—No me culpes a mí, les dije muy bien que no quería que hicieran nada de esto. Pero ellas están entusiasmadas con que el legado de la familia continúe. No encontré manera de explicarles que eso es imposible.

—¿Otra visión?

—Esa es una de las razones, ambos servirán a otro dios. La otra es porque yo deserte, si la orden se da cuenta los tachara de traidores por el simple hecho de ser mis hijos y los matara en la primera oportunidad.

Aniketos guardia silencio y la incomodidad que sus palabras habían causado era evidente para Briseida, pero debía aclararle esas tradiciones por muy tontas que él lo considerara

—Ani, sabes que las visiones no siempre son claras y tampoco es ley que se cumplan. El destino es fluctuante y dependerá de las decisiones que tomemos a lo largo de nuestras vidas y también de las decisiones de otros, pero por lo general aquellos que conocen su futuro e intenta evitarlo a toda costa solo terminan por acelerar el proceso que los llevara al mismo resultado.

—Yo nunca te he pedido…

—Lo digo por mí, las últimas visiones que se me han dado han sido de mi propia vida o más bien la nuestra. Pero para hacer ciertos cambios te necesito a ti también, no lo puedo hacer yo sola.

—Pero acabas de decir que eso solo provocaría que todo se adelantará.

—Porque la mayoría de las personas no cuentan a todos los involucrados en su futuro, por es que si actuamos los dos tal ves podamos hacer algo. No me agrada la idea que tenga que servir en una orden. – Aniketos sonrío hacia sus adentros, eso ya lo había supuesto. – preferiría que ambos tuvieran la vida que se nos negó a ti y a mi.

—Pero si ya han sido elegidos por los dioses, ¿No seria eso una manera de desafiarlos?

—…Si – respondió ella titubeante. – se que es algo altanero de mi parte negarles algo que ellos ya han reclamado como suyo, solo pretendo retrasarlo lo mas que pueda. – Briseida levanto el rostro, que había mantenido clavado en el suelo, para ver fulminantemente a los ojos grises de Aniketos. –Prométeme que confiaras en mi cuando el momento llegue.

Él le tomo el rostro intentando descifrar lo que las esmeraldas querían decir y conteniéndose de preguntar que era lo que había visto, recordándose que no deseaba saber el futuro o los sueños que ella tenia.

—Lo prometo. – le susurro rozando los labios de ella, para luego robarle un beso.

Se había contenido todo el día de abrazarla y mimarla, pero ya no había razón. Las miradas reprobadoras de las doncellas habían quedado varias habitaciones atrás.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe. – suspiro al separarse, sin alejarse demasiado del rostro de ella.

—Tal vez de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice. No había día en el que no pensara en ti. – respondió Briseida y luego enruedo sus dedos en la cabellera azul, atrayendo al caballero hacia sus labios nuevamente.

Sus besos nunca habían sido apresurados, sabían lo valioso que era cada uno por lo que no podían permitirse no disfrutarlos al máximo. Se separaron hasta que sus pulmones no soportaron más y con lentitud ella retiro el abrazo en el que lo tenía cautivo, llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y retiro una llave que mantenía guardada de la vista de todos. Se voltio y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta mas cercana, permitiéndole a Aniketos que la abrazara por la espada y al mismo tiempo acariciara su vientre.

—Ya le he dispuesto todo, solo faltan tus pertenencias pero por lo demás aquí esta lo que necesitaremos.

Entro a la habitación, siendo abrazada aun por él, y comenzó a explicar que era lo que contenían las pocas maletas que ahí se encontraban.

—Debemos partir hoy después de que nazca, no deseo seguir involucrándolas mas. – agrego en un susurro. – esta lo indispensable para los primeros días, ya hay algunas cosas mías ahí por lo que lo único que llevaras será lo de los bebes y esto.

Se separo de él y cogió un pequeño cofre de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, la pieza de arte solo era distorsionada por un pergamino raído que tenia en la cerradura y que mostraba un único símbolo.

—¿Eso contiene el alma de Apolo? – pregunto incrédulo y horrorizado al saber que había sacado precisamente eso del templo de Delfos.

—No. – Negó – contrario a lo que todos creen solo contiene una parte de su poder, lo que le impide reencarnar en un cuerpo humano. Él lo dispuso así, para solo poder usar su cuerpo divino.

Aniketos encarno una ceja, la información que manejaba el Patriarca entonces estaba equivocada y él había sido testigo del momento en que Damián anuncio su informe. ¿Briseida les habría mentido? No era de extrañarse si su deber era proteger al dios en cuestión y no tenia ningún compromiso con Athena ni su orden. Intento convencerse, pero no podía evitar sentirse levemente traicionado.

Traición… una situación que parecía querer repetirse constantemente en su vida.

Sopeso la posibilidad de anunciar al patriarca aquel descubrimiento, claro hasta que los ánimos de sus compañeros estuvieran bajos y no fuera un riesgo delatar su posición.

—¿Y donde se supone que iremos?

—A Corinto – respondió sin percatarse de los reflexiones de su amado. – creo que te hable en una ocasión que mi difunto padre era de ese lugar. Es el único lugar que no tiene relación con Apolo. El templo en el Acrocorinto fue abandonado hace mucho. Se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de las ruinas del templo de Poseidón, no te será nada difícil encontrarla. Tengo el presentimiento de que este lugar ya no es seguro – agrego después de un corto silencio.

—No lo es. Odysseus sabe tu ubicación, no me preguntes como – agrego al ver su ostro. – pero me amenazo con eso.

Accedió a la petición de Briseida y en el transcurso del día llevo las cosas que ella le pido, solo hizo dos viajes que tardo menos de un par de segundos utilizando la velocidad de la luz que era propia de un caballero dorado. Tomando como ventaja que su deserción aun no podía ser notada, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en su templo y ocultando su cosmos que no seria una novedad que nadie se percatara hasta dentro de un par de días, a menos que tuviera el infortunio de ser llamado por el patriarca.

Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que todo el protocolo de las doncellas paso frente a sus ojos sin ser visto y hasta que la noche callo sobre ellos escucho el quejido de Briseida dando inicio al parto antes que la ceremonia terminara. Al parecer tampoco a los bebes les gustaba esperar toda la ceremonia.

Había pasado solo un par de horas desde que la partera había entrado en la habitación con Thyra y Briseida, y para él había sido mas largo que todo el día que paso en ensueño. Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando escuchar algo más que no fueran los quejidos de su mujer y suprimiendo las ganas que tenía de entrar y ponerle fin a todo eso. No deseaba que ella sufriera más, pero sabía que era más que indispensable para que sus hijos nacieran. Dejo que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su frustración lo llevo a sujetar su cabello con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas debería soportar el martirio de escucharla gritar de una manera tan desgarradora? Se concentro en pensar en los gemelos que según ella se parecerían a él y descubrió con horror que no habían decidido ningún nombre de los muchos que habían sugerido. Si era niña, deseaba que se llamara Eirene mientras que Briseida deseaba más el nombre Hallie. Tal vez podrían usar los dos si eran dos nenas. Aunque si eran varones, para él era mas difícil ¡Habían tantos nombres de valientes guerreros con los que le gustaría coronar a sus hijos! Y si eran un niño y una niña, la situación se volvía mucho mas complicada.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que poco le importaba que sexo serian, aunque la pregunta lo venia carcomiendo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que seria padre, lo que mas deseaba era verlos por primera vez en su vida.

Un cosmos desconocido surgió de la nada y él se puso de pie de inmediato escaneado toda la morada con su cosmos, pero en ese mismo momento un llanto llego hasta sus oídos amortiguados por la puerta.

¿…El cosmos era de su bebe?


End file.
